


Where Your Destiny Lies

by Dasvidanya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Changing Tenses, Falling Out of Love, For the first chapter anyway, I honestly was undecided with how this story will go, In a sense, Infatuation, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mostly narration, Promises, Regret, Unstable mental state, Viktor not Victor, idk about the rest, idk how to tag either, letting go, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasvidanya/pseuds/Dasvidanya
Summary: There are three things that don't surprise Yuuri.Viktor leaves him.They stop communicating.And he screws up in the Grand Prix Final again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO  
> I have a few disclaimers for this fanfic:
> 
> 1\. My knowledge about ice skating is limited to what little I've observed from the anime and what little I understood from Wikipedia.  
> 2\. This is my first legit fanfic so please don't be to hard on me D:  
> 3\. I'm still undecided about the ending (i.e. if it will be happy or not).
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

_Viktor leaves._

It's not all that surprising, really. During the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri could see the longing in Viktor's eyes to be back on, well, the ice. After a few more months as Yuuri's coach, Viktor returned to Russia to start training for his comeback, and Coach Celestino took Yuuri back under his wing.

 

When Viktor left, a few questions and comments about his relationship with Viktor emerged, but all in all, everyone was supportive and guaranteed things would work out between the two of them. They're not engaged, by the way. It's a common misconception. What Viktor had told the other skaters during the dinner in Barcelona was out of a whim. Granted, it was what both of them wanted, but it was a whim nonetheless. They’d shared kisses and a lot of physical contact, but they're not even officially together, but they do share a mutual romantic interest in each other, and Yuuri would like to believe it was love.

 

At some point after Viktor’s departure, Yuuri realizes that they didn’t get to talk about what it meant about their relationship. They only made promises of keeping in touch.

 

***

 

_They eventually stopped talking._

 

Again, it wasn’t all that surprising to Yuuri. As time passed by, the training for the Grand Prix became more intensive for both of them, and they found themselves sending less and less messages to each other, until it became none at all.

 

***

 

Yuuri manages to shove aside his emotions to make it through the qualifying rounds—where he and Viktor never cross—and land himself a spot in the Grand Prix Finals. Viktor is qualified, obviously, along with Yurio. The other skaters in the bracket are JJ, Otabek, and Leo. Surprisingly, Chris announced that he would be taking a break from skating earlier on, and Phichit was focused on creating his own ice show and let go of his chance as well.

 

The finals take place in Japan, and Yuuri is, of course, one of the audience’s most anticipated skaters. This also means that the Katsukis, the Nishigoris, and Minako-sensei are on their way to watch him perform in person.

He has the hotel room for himself. It’s been that way since Celestino became his coach again, the older man always checked in elsewhere. It’s at this point wherein Yuuri finds himself no longer able to bottle up his emotions. He briefly considers eating, since he always ate a lot whenever he felt remotely upset, it was comforting. However, Yuuri found that he didn't really have the appetite this time around, nor did he have the will to do anything but lie down face-first on his bed, and eventually cry his heart out.

 

_It’s to be expected…_

Is what Yuuri thinks. Every single ounce of self-esteem he gained from being around Viktor got drained throughout the past months. He found it endlessly ironic. Just last year, Viktor made him feel like he was special, and Yuuri started gaining confidence in himself. Now, Viktor made him feel like the nobody he was two years ago. He was, after all, not good enough to be with Viktor, not good enough to be on the same rink as him.

 

***

 

He’s the first to perform for the short program. Yuuri skates mindlessly to the music he can’t hear properly. His vision is shifting too, and he thinks this is the worst mental condition he’s ever skated in.

 

_I don’t want to do this._

The thought lingers in his head as he moves. Not only does he flub his jumps, he also screws up his step sequence—something he’s never done despite feeling down while skating. When he’s at the kiss and cry, he doesn’t register the shocked and disappointed reactions from the crowd, or the commentator emphasizing how much he’s failed. He immediately excuses himself from his coach after, and goes back to the hotel on his own.


End file.
